K-Project: Side After
by Pokemoonthefirst
Summary: A series of small 'adventures', so to speak, by my original character as she reflects on her life with HOMRA and comes to terms with Mikoto's death. Some take place in the past, some in the present. She was childhood friends with Saru and Yata, so I put them as major characters. Please comment/review! Constructive criticism is more than welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**12/17/13**_

_**I made two edits today. First, I tweaked the Haruka/Misaki/Fushimi backstory and second, I took out one of Mikoto's lines. The first one was to make the future story line flow better and the second is because I think the dialogue makes more sense without it. I hope you don't mind and thanks for reading! **_

**Chapter 1**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

God, I hate that alarm clock; it's so annoying. But I wouldn't wake up if it wasn't. My eyes catch sight of the pale and smooth skin on the underside of my arm. For a second I'm surprised, and then I remember. Suddenly, I don't feel like waking up anymore, no matter how annoying my alarm clock is.

Get over yourself Haruka; people die and life moves on. Besides, even if Mikoto-san had a… rough exterior… he still cared about us and wouldn't want us to waste our lives lamenting over him. I think. So I get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and head out to wander the city full of my memories with HOMRA. I don't have any place in particular I want to go, but my feet automatically take me to the bar. I can feel my heart tearing in two. Just as I'm turning to leave, Shouhei walks out.

"Ah…" I say at a loss for words. It's been a while since I've seen him. Or anybody from HOMRA for that matter.

"Oh… Kurokawa…" He's slightly surprised. "It's been a while huh?"

"Yeah… a week or so…" I respond. Though it was closer to 3.

"You comin' back?"

"I don't know…"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Oh…"I say, unsure, "Yeah, why not?

The two of us walk in an awkward silence until we reach a bench on the side of a road shaded by a simply wooden umbrella like thing.

He starts the conversation, "After that thing with the Rakshasa, me and San-chan sat here and talked."

"Mm…" I reply. Darn, why must I be awkward now of all times?!

"Do you want to sit?"

"Uh… sure." Think quick. How do I keep the conversation going?! "I remember when you joined. It was a pretty fun day."

* * *

"Haruka!" a voice calls. I turn around to see Misaki skating towards me.

"Hey." I reply as he slows and kicks up his skateboard to walk with me. This is such a nostalgic road. I first walked it with Saruhiko to elementary school. Misaki joined us in junior high and we continued into HOMRA. But then... Saruhiko left for his own ambitions and now it's just Misaki and me.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Yata-kun! Good morning." Totsuka-san smiles as the two of us walk into Kusanagi-san's bar, all the while shaking the hand of an unfamiliar face.

"Oh," I exclaim, albeit lackadaisically, "It's that one guy."

"Hahaha" he chuckles at the vagueness of my statement.

Misaki peers over Totsuka-san's shoulder. "You're the guy who wants to join HOMRA? Hmmm" he mutters appraisingly. "But," he gives a part playful, part fiendish smile, "It's not like every person who wants to join get in, you know? If you're not good enough… Maybe you won't come out without some injuries."

I sigh. Sometimes, Misaki could be so full of himself. It was once us who were in the new guy's shoes. I still remember how nervous I was walking into HOMRA for the first time. And I had my 2 best friends with me.

"Yata." I chide.

Kusanagi-san sighs as he elaborates, "Yata… Don't go and just threaten him…"

Looking slightly shaken, the new guy says, "I… I'm prepared for that."

"Heh!" Misaki laughs, "So? What's the verdict?" He asks as he grabs the new guy's shoulder.

"Whoa!" He is turned to face the stairs and his eyes pass the bar in the process. He freezes. "…" A silence hangs over us until he exclaims, "San-chan!?" with pleasant surprise.

And Bandou replies with, "Shouhei!?" Though he looks slightly less pleasantly surprised and more… more… dreadful… ly surprised?

The new guy, or rather Shouhei, doesn't seem to have picked up on Bandou's body language as he gives a relieved smile while saying, "No way! Seriously? It's been a while! Does this mean you're a member of HOMRA? What a coincidence! But seeing your face is a relief! I was super nervous this entire time!"

Misaki is skeptical. "What? You know him Bandou?"

Shouhei puts a friendly arm over Bandou's shoulder. "This guy is my childhood friend! We hung out a lot as kids and we totally got along!?"

"… Who got along with who?" Bandou couldn't take Shouhei's buddy buddy attitude anymore.

"Huh?"

"You want to join us?" he shouts while throwing off Shouhei's arm. "I definitely don't approve! Besides! Why do you want to join HOMRA anyways?"

"… mmm…" Shouhei hesitates before answering. "Well, isn't it cool to join HOMRA? Everyone's heard of HOMRA's legend… There won't be anyone who doesn't want to join HOMRA, right?" He laughs sheepishly.

I'm taken back by the shallowness of his reason. I may have first joined HOMRA only because my friends did, but they've grown to be a family to me and hearing him say it so bluntly ticks me off. Wait, I think. What was that hesitation? Was it because he knows how shallow he sounds? Or maybe there's another reason?

"TOO SHALLOW!" Yells Bandou. "You want to join HOMRA with such lame excuses?!"

Before Bandou can continue, Totsuka-san intervenes, "Okay, okay. This isn't something for San-chan to decide. Anyways," he turns to Shouhei, "I'll bring you to meet our king."

Shouhei's nervousness returns as Totsuka-san leads him up the stairs. I sit down at the bar. Well, if he passes, then he probably does have a more worthwhile reason to join. I remember my initiation. When Totsuka-san asked me why I wanted to join, I replied with an offhand, "It seems fun. And Yata is too." He just smiled at me, but I know he saw through me. Why I really wanted to join. Rather, who I really wanted to join for. I wonder if Totsuka-san saw through Shouhei too.

Not too long later, Shouhei returns both triumphant and awestruck. Kusanagi-san is surprised, "Oh, what's this? I never thought he would really pass…"

But Misaki just laughs. "Kusanagi-san! I told you from the start didn't I? This guy would have a problem at all! "

I whack him on the head. "You said no such thing."

"Oww. What was that for!?"

"I just told you." I turn to Shouhei, "Yo. My name is Kurokawa Haruka. You can call me whatever in the world you want."

On the other side of the bar, Kamamoto calls to Shouhei, "Come over here! Your name is Shouhei right?" You can call me Kamamoto."

"Thank you, thank you!" laughs Shouhei. "Please take care of me!" He leans back through the doorway leading to the stairs and gives Bandou a smile, "San-chan. Please take care of me as well!"

I hear an angry shout through the wall, "YOU! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THE CONCEPT OF RESPECT? I WAS HERE LONG BEFORE YOU…! I AM YOUR SENPAI! COMPARED TO YOU NEWBIES, I AM WAY SUPERIOR!"

I don't catch what Shouhei says next, but it was probably something that flaunts his blindness to Bandou's apparent dislike for him because the next thing we hear is, "DON'T PRETEND TO BE SO FAMILIAR WITH ME!"

* * *

Over the next week or so, Bandou began to tell Shouhei stupid things like, "Listen up, newbie. In HOMRA, the most important thing is the chain, or link, between partners. But even more important than that… is definitely the hierarchical relationship." Or, "Listen up newbie. In HOMRA, the most important thing is loyalty to our king. But even more important than that… is definitely the unmovable and deep state of mind." Or, "HEY NEWBIE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU CLEAN?!"

Finally, Misaki couldn't take it anymore. And punched him. Bandou, not Shouhei. "ARE YOU HIS MOTHER-IN-LAW OR WHAT?!"

"Great," I mutter. "Now, not only do we have dust on the window, but blood too."

Misaki continues his rant, "Just because we didn't say anything, you kept nagging and nagging about every single thing just because you wanted him to leave! Could you be even more annoying?!"

"B-but…" protests Bandou.

"AND YOU'RE EVEN TALKING BACK! BECAUSE OF YOU DOING THIS AND THAT, HOMRA WILL BECOME A NARROWMINDED ORGANIZATION! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, HUH?!"

Kamamoto looks on, concerned for Bandou's safety, but then realizes something, "Shouhei, is your relationship with him good?"

"Of course." He answers, not wavering in the slightest.

"Getting back on topic… Isn't Yata-san too…"

"OI! HARUKA!" barks Misaki.

"I can't find the first-aid kit, so just be content with your fists." I reply already knowing what he was going to ask.

"YOU!" He shouts redirecting his attention towards Bandou. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND BITE DOWN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screams Bandou in vain.

"Totsuka-san," asks Kamamoto, "Isn't it your job to take care of the new people?"

"Weeeell, normally that would be correct… but those two are childhood friends. Also, San-chan want to be near Shouhei too… So I just left it to him."

For a minute, the four of us just look onto the carnage.

"SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cries Bandou.

"… And the result… is that."

"It's fine, it's fine." Totsuka-san reassures us. "There will always be a way! But," he turns to Shouhei, "If you are really troubled over something, or if you find anything difficult, feel free to come and consult me."

"…Thanks." He replies with a smile.

That pause again.

"Never thought Kamamoto-san would take care of others too." Laughs Totsuka-san

"AH?!" Kamamoto asks, clearly surprised.

"Just sayin'! Why don't you try to take care of the newbies?"

Misaki, finally finished with beating Bandou, joins us at the bar. Seeing how popular Shouhei is and how well he fits in, Bandou gives a frustrated 'tsk', but he can't help to notice a serious look on Shouhei's face when nobody else is paying attention. Totsuka-san can't either.

"Then, I will excuse myself for today!" says Shouhei as he runs off into the rain and home.

"Okay."

See ya!"

"…Sure makes the people around worried." Comments Totsuka-san.

"You talking about Shouhei?" Asks Kusanagi-san, "I think he's already used to it though."

"Yeah… even though it's like that…"

"Actually," Kusanagi-san interjects, "Shouldn't you be worried about that person over there?"

I turn my attention over to Bandou who is in the middle of kicking over a chair. "ARGH!" He shouts. "HOW EMBARRASSING!"

"SHUT UP!" Yells Misaki, who in turn kicks Bandou. "What the hell are you doing?! Just what do you dislike about Shouhei?!"

"Okay, okay." Kusanagi-san motions for them to stop bickering. "That's enough." But Bandou still retorts Misaki.

"AHHH! Here it comes again! No matter who it is, it's always Shouhei, Shouhei, Shouhei!"

So he grabs Bandou's mouth, drags him over to the bar, and shoves him in a chair. "So," He inquires, "You were saying something about your position?"

"Ah. Ah…" Bandou is unsure of what to say. "Um?"

"Do you have anything you're unsatisfied with? Why won't you tell them to me?"

"Err… I-I am extremely sorry!" cries Bandou as he gives such a frightened look, I wonder if he pissed his pants.

And so he launched into his life story of being ousted by Shouhei at every turn. In kindergarten, when Bandou's crush was kissed by Shouhei. In first grade, when everybody wanted Shouhei on their team and not him. And just in life in general. People were always looking at Shouhei who was good at everything and popular and the center of attention.

"I'm telling you," sighs Kusanagi-san with a hopeless look on his face. "Your hatred is one-sided…"

"But!" a revived Bandou exclaims, "Here, I am the senpai! I am awesome and way better than him!"

After hours of listening to Bandou complain, Misaki finally snapped. I would've too if I didn't understand how he felt. I was always the person in the background who heard everything, but was never heard, was never asked to be on someone's team, never had a requited love. Though I've only had one love in all. Anyways, Misaki snapped.

"THAT'S TOO INSIGNIFICANT! LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT HOW NARCISSISTIC YOU'RE BEING! STOP ALL THE NAGGING HERE, YOU PATHETIC SON OF A GUN!"

"There are still a lot of reasons." Protests Bandou, "Like that time he aced-"

"GAAAH!" Screams Misaki, "CUT THAT CRAP ALREADY!"

"…Is it no good?" Asks a teary eyed Bandou. "Too insignificant?" He turns to Kusanagi-san

Kusanagi-san shakes his head.

"!" He turns to me.

I look away. No matter how much I empathize with him, it's still too insignificant.

"!"As a last resort, he turns to Kamamoto.

Rikio-kun also averts his gaze. Only Anna-chan gives a straight answer. "…insignificant." She replies with a spoon of curry halfway to her mouth.

"So?" Asks Totsuka-san, "Do you want seconds?"

At the same time, Bandou screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sigh. "Bandou, I know how you feel, but even our princess agrees that your hate for Shouhei is baseless."

* * *

It's been a few days since Bandou spilled his life story. He's still harsh as ever on Shouhei. Today, he drank a lot and I wonder where he is in this rain, so I look outside and realize that it's already dark.

"It's getting late," I state, "I'm going. See ya."

"Bye-bye, Haru-chan."

"Oh, Haruka, wait a minute, I'm going too."

Just as I get home I get a message from Totsuka-san. As I read it, I laugh softly to myself. "Rakshasa," I mutter, "So he did have an ulterior motive."

* * *

Before going in, we wait until everybody has gathered. By the time I got there, Dewa, Chitose, Anna-chan, Totsuka-san, Kusanagi-san, and Mikoto-san were already there. Misaki is the last to arrive. I wonder how… Oh well.

"You're late." I point out.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." He retorts.

Right after walking in, I see bodies lying on the ground and groan inwardly, "Ugh... So much too clean up".

We walk into the room as a lackey is about to slit the throat of an innocent girl. Just in time for Kusanagi-san to send a stream of fire hurtling at him.

Before collapsing, Bandou manages to choke out, "…Sorry. I leave it to you."

"Wh…Why…?"Questions Shouhei.

Mikoto-san answers, as he walks forward "Because I was bored as ever, so I decided to go out for a walk." He glances over at Shouhei. "It won't do you any good… to get drunk off your power."

"Is this based off your own experience?" Kusanagi-san teases.

"…Shut up." Yep. It probably was.

"You…" the man who seems to be the boss trembles, "You guys are…"

"That's right." Misaki cuts him off while showing his HOMRA mark, "We are HOMRA!"

"…Then-" He is definitely scared, "…Then that means you are…Suoh…Mikoto…?!"

Absolutely terrified, the members of Rakshasa opened fire, but Mikoto-san incinerated the bullets before they could hit him.

"Let in burn." He says this non-chalantly, but that's exactly what makes us so excited.

"NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!" We chant.

* * *

"Ne, Kurokawa." Shouhei brings me out of my flashback. "Um… I know these kinds of things are different between girls and guys, but you shouldn't let Mikoto-san's death get to you. We all miss him, but HOMRA is something he created and we should work hard to carry on its legend."

I laugh. "You mentioned something about HOMRA's legend on that first day, didn't you?"

"Really, I did?"

"Yeah, it was a cover for your real reason to want to join HOMRA."

"…Oh right." He blushes, embarrassed at the memory.

"Shouhei."

"Yeah?"

"I'll come back. Back home. I will. I promise. But I need some time... Thanks for today." I stand up and leave without looking back.

* * *

That was a pretty dick move. I should've walked him back to the bar. But it hurts. It hurts so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**1/1/14**

_**I replaced the document when I uploaded the second chapter, so this note is going to be slightly different. I know you probably don't care about it, but I'm going to write it again to document my progress. I'm writing this on the 3rd, but I kept the date as the 1st. Anyways:**_

_****__**Hey guys! Happy New Year! I haven't finished Chapter 2 yet, but I feel really bad because I said it'd be done in late December, so I decided to post the part of it that I do have done! Yeah, I know; I'm a genius in my own right.**_

******1/3/14**

_******I spent my entire day today, or yesterday since it's 12:00 am on the 3rd, writing part 2! I really tried to keep Fushimi in character, so I hope he is. And early on there is a part that goes 'o/o'. I tried to do 3 slashes, but when I save, it goes back to 1. Anyways I have something very important to say:**_

_******I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE TO 'K-PROJECT: SIDE AFTER' ON 1/7/14**_

_******There were a lot of title blanks, so I put K-Project: Chapter 1 in all of them. One of the blanks happened to be the title for the entire story, not the chapter. My bad. I'm not sure how you find my story, so after I change the title, you might be unable to find it again. Very important. I'd hate to lose readers. :P**_

_******Sorry to make so many notes, but I just thought of it as I was brushing my teeth. Guys, no matter what Haruka may say, I don't intend to include any SaruMi. I'm not sure if anyone will be offended by a line later on, but just in case, I don't hate gays, I don't have anything against homos, but I'm not lesbian, (I'm kind of young and stupid, I hope none of those terms were offensive.) and I'm not into that kind of stuff. Sorry. But I will try and make this a good story anyways.**_

**Chapter 2**

"It's almost the new year. What did I do last year? Oh right. I spent it with HOMRA… Everything in my life ultimately leads to HOMRA or Saruhiko. Speaking of him… Maybe I should spend it with him. I haven't hung out with him too much in the past 2 years. Who am I kidding? He left because he's tired of us. He betrayed us for a reason.

Well, betrayed is a little extreme. I mean, he was just following his ambitions. It's more the way he did it that makes one feel betrayed. Seriously, scratching out and burning the mark of your former allegiance does seem to be toeing the line of betrayal, right? But people change. I've changed, so why not him? I first noticed it after we joined HOMRA, but especially after he left HOMRA.

Except I don't know if he changed. Maybe he was always like that, but I just never knew. He was always quiet, not because he was shy, but because he doesn't feel like talking. Maybe he never said anything about hating us because he just didn't feel like it. But, if he hated us, then he wouldn't hang out with us because he hates putting up a façade. But what if he actually doesn't hate putting on a facade?

At the same time, it could be I had the right impression of him at first and he's just lonely Misaki isn't dependent on him anymore… It's complicated. Don't ask.

Speaking of complicated, my feelings for him have gotten so complicated ever since he joined Scepter 4. On one hand I hate him, and on the other… o/o.

Haruka!

But I do!

Why!? What has he ever done to deserve your affection?!

I don't know! I. Just. Do! God, Inner Haruka, leave me alone!

You're pathetic.

You don't need to tell me what I already know.

…Forget it.

I suddenly realize that while I was lost in thought, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I look up to see a towering Ferris wheel.

"Ah. It's this place"

* * *

"On this day, I would like to visit an amusement park."

Anna-chan stares at Mikoto-san intently from behind Totsuka-san, but King simply frowns.

"On this day, I would like to visit an amusement park." Totsuka-san repeats.

"That so?" Mikoto-san asks in a careless manner.

Totsuka-san smiles. "Good for you, Anna-chan! King didn't say no!"

"Ah?"

Ignoring Mikoto-san's obviously confused reply, Totsuka-san continues, "Then, let's go! King, can you leave right away?"

Mikoto-san grabs Totsuka-san's face. "Who. Said. He'd. Go. With. You?"

"Oh come on, King. Do you intend to betray an innocent young girl's expectations?" he continues despite the fact that Mikoto-san is covering his mouth. But as Anna-chan continued to stare at Mikoto-san, he let go of Totsuka-san and looked away uncomfortably.

"You see, Anna-chan's never gone to an amusement park."

"Is that so?"

"So, she'd like to try going!"

"Then _go._" Even though he said that in a gruff and forceful voice, Anna-chan continues to stare at him with her large, innocent, red eyes which are single-mindedly directed at him. Totsuka-san's smile, which seem to believe that Mikoto-san would lose to Anna-chan's eyes, must have annoyed him too.

"Before," We all turn our attention to the quiet, blue-clad girl, "Mom and Dad said they'd take me to the amusement park… but, we didn't get to go."

By this point, her parents' tragic death was known by the entire clan. To my left, Kamamoto is bravely sucking up tears. I turn around and see Misaki at the bar, next to Saruhiko, with his beanie pulled down in an attempt to prevent anybody from noticing the tears that were about to cascade down his cheeks. I lock eyes with Saruhiko and cock my head slightly asking, "Because they died? Or just didn't have time?" He shrugs his shoulders in response.

Turning my attention back to the front, I saw that Mikoto-san was also skeptical towards her vague statement, but could easily imagine the things Totsuka-san would say if he denied their wish.

* * *

"King!" Totsuka-san reprimands, "That's not the face of someone visiting an amusement park!"

"You're the one who made me come."

Misaki walks ahead cheerfully, "I haven't been to an amusement park since I was a kid!" While Saruhiko, next to him, mutters "Why me too…"

Too my left, I see Kamamoto and Anna-chan eating crepes together. "I'll eat the rest if you can't finish it," he offers. I'm not sure if he's being nice or just a plain glutton.

"Haru-chan!" Totsuka-san appears next to me. "Have you been to an amusement park before?"

I nod. "Once. You?"

"Nope. It's my first time."

"Really?"

He smiles. "I never really got a chance…"

A small doll like girl walking around an amusement park escorted by the local gangsters attracted quite a few stares. Just as we passed a smoking area, Mikoto-san plops down onto a bench while letting out a sigh.

"Hey, King-" Totsuka-san starts.

"Shut-it. Go play as much as you want."

"Don't go home before us okay?" Totsuka-san says with a wry smile as Mikoto-san lights a cigarette.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groan, trying to hold back my lunch, "Bathroom…"

Who would have thought that such a small and doll-like girl would enjoy such furious and aggressive rides? She'd climb into a spinning teacup and we'd all clamber in after her. Next, Kamamoto would spin it as hard as he could. Then, we'd all somehow manage to get out of the cup and follow Anna-chan who'd excitedly run off to the next ride. Lastly, she'd eventually come back to the teacups and we'd all pile in after her. Though it was hard to tell, Anna-chan was most definitely enjoying herself. Finally, we got her to rest while Misaki and Kamamoto went to buy drinks.

"Totsuka-san, I'm going to-" For once, Totsuka-san isn't smiling and is instead focused on something. What? Good question.

He looks up, startled, but then smiles, "What is it, Haru-chan?"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-"

"Drinks!" Misaki shouts, cutting off whatever Totsuka-san was going to say, which was probably 'No, thanks'. "Huh?" He looks around, "Where's Saruhiko?"

"He wasn't with you guys?" Totsuka-san asks.

"Yata." I call.

"What?"

"We have an extra drink."

"Ah! You're right! That monkey! This came from my rent money! I'll shove it down his throat if I have to!"

Totsuka-san smiles, "Yata and Saru-kun are a strange combination."

"Are we?"

"Yeah. That fact that you're mismatched is the interesting part, though. You've been friends since middle school, right?"

"Ah, yeah. I guess he wasn't the type of person I'd normally become friends with, but somehow… I guess you could say we both felt kinda irritated at nothing in particular, or felt frustrated…"

As he tried to explain exactly what they both felt that had drawn them together, Misaki noticed a soft expression on Totsuka-san's face.

"What?"

"Hm?" Totsuka-san tilts his head in response to Misaki's question

"You were making a weird face just now."

He laughs, "Weird, that's mean. I was just wondering if you felt the same way now."

Misaki immediately shakes his head. "Since I joined HOMRA, not at all. Everyone messes around and laughs, and if something happens we just blow it away. If Mikoto-san is close by, then I don't have any opening to feel frustrated, anyway."

"I wonder if it's the same for Saru-kun?"

"Eh?"

"I wonder if Saru-kun, who felt the same way as you, is also letting himself be saved by us?"

"I dunno, but isn't he?"

Looking back, I sigh. Of course Misaki would think that. He was, no… is, so simple minded. It was this simple mindedness that kept Saruhiko with him and probably what eventually drove him away too. Did I see what was happening? Probably. But I averted my gaze because I didn't want to see it. Anyways, Totsuka-san responded with a simple, "I see." and returned to his thoughts.

"Hey, Totsuka-san. Haven't you been up in the clouds since earlier?" I ask, still pursuing the source of his absentmindedness. "What's up?"

"Hm… The sky?" He laughs and throws his empty cup into a trashcan "Well, shall we get going? Anna-chan, Kamamoto! We should… wh-whoa!"

Misaki and I look over. "Haah?!" we exclaim simultaneously.

Kamamoto is lying on his back on the fountain and Anna-chan is curled up on top of his stomach.

"Well, Anna-chan showed some interest in my stomach so…"

"Why do you look so proud?!" Misaki shouts.

"Ah! Do you want to sit on it too, Yata-san?"

"Of course I don't!"

While Kamamoto and Misaki go at it, Totsuka-san asks Anna-chan, "How is it? Kamamoto's stomach?"

"…soft"

He smiles gently, "What do you want to do? Rest for a little longer, or go play some more? It's sunset, so if you're tired, we can go home."

"…go play" Anna-chan replies, getting up from Kamamoto's stomach.

While she and Totsuka-san discuss what ride to go on next, pray tell it's not the teacups, Misaki notices that the back of her dress is dirty.

"Hey, your butt's dirty."

Face palm.

"Yata-san!" Kamamoto cries, "There's got to be a different way to say that!"

Anna twists her neck to look at the back of her skirt, lips slightly pursed in a way that would suggest embarrassment. She pats her skirt over and over, but completely misses the sandy spot. I wonder if she's able to reach it, but then I remember that she can only see red.

Totsuka-san casually reaches over and brushes it off for her.

Misaki's face flushes slightly "Wha-! Why are you touching her butt?!"

"Eh, that's how you saw it?!"

"Yata-saaan… Look, now Anna-chan's gone and hid behind Totsuka-san."

"Eh?! Why am I the one that looks like the lolicon here?!" Misaki scowls at the three of us before looking down at Anna-chan. "More importantly, why are you wearing blue clothes if you can only see red?"

Anna-chan looks up at him with her unwavering eyes. "… I got them at the center."

Misaki frowns at the word center. Totsuka-san and Kamamoto also make an odd face.

Totsuka-san gently asks her, "Did the chief give you them?"

"He said they were a present… Honami also said they were cute." Anna-chan's guard had been relaxing throughout the day, her stiff expression returned when we began to talk about the center.

"I see." Says Totsuka-san. "Well then, Anna-chan, what do you want to ride next? The park is about to close, so it'll be the last one."

"That." Without hesitation, Anna-chan points at the sky. "I want to see the sunset from there."

We all throw away our cups and begin making our way to the final ride. I can tell Misaki is still frustrated and unsatisfied with her answer, but he doesn't pursue the subject.

* * *

"Ah, look!" Misaki points excitedly, "It's Mikoto-san and Saruhiko!"

The five of us walk over to where Saruhiko and Mikoto-san lay and sit respectively on a bench. "King, Saru-kun." Totsuka-san calls as Anna-chan runs over to Mikoto-san. She stops right in front of him and looks up at him fixedly. He makes an uncomfortable face.

Totsuka-san catches up with her and smiles at King, "At least come with us for the last one."

Mikoto-san gets up, making a face as if he's in pain. Misaki goes over worried that he really is.

Saruhiko clicks his tongue in irritation and stands up. He grabs Misaki's collar and drags him away.

"Whoa! What, Saru?"

"C'mere for a sec."

Totsuka-san tilts his head and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Don't 'what's wrong' me."

Saruhiko turns his face halfway to glare at him and Totsuka-san gives a smile as if to say 'you figured it out, huh?'. Kamamoto isn't sure whether to follow or not, so I just drag him by his arm.

* * *

"We're surrounded?" Misaki frowns and looks around, searching for someone's presence. I do the same.

"The blues who are after that kid, huh?"

Saruhiko nods, "Probably."

"Hm… I wonder if it'll turn into a fight?" Kamamoto says while stretching his arms.

"Who knows, but we were probably dragged here for this."

"Alright! Let's get it on!" Misaki shouts excitedly.

"Don't rush," Saruhiko replies flatly.

Everything clicked. Totsuka-san brought us to protect Anna-chan. If the blues attacked while she was apart from Mikoto-san, then we could easily strike back. By not telling us, he let Anna-chan enjoy a fun day at the amusement park without us being on edge. It was genius.

Saruhiko makes a face. "Too sweet for you?" I ask.

"It's so stupid," he mutters. I laugh in response.

Suddenly, we were all assaulted by a frightening pressure. It was a weight that resounded in my soul and made me tremble in awe. A sword appears in the sunset sky. The Sword of Damocles. A red pillar of light erupts from beneath it and waves of red cascade through the park. I turn to Saruhiko, but he's not there. My gaze flickers downward to where he's on his knees, shuddering.

"Awe…some." Misaki says in reverence. "Awesome! Mikoto-san is so great! For Mikoto-san, that was nothing, like he was just scaring them, right? Even then… even though it was just that…" He clutches his chest as he impatiently searches for the words he's looking for. "It… It makes my soul shiver."

I cringe. That was exactly how I felt. But the same power that shook my soul forced Saruhiko to his knees. The same power that I looked upon with awe had my longest and best friend at its mercy.

"You okay?" asks Kamamoto as he extends a hand to Saruhiko.

I saw it. Lately, Saruhiko made me feel so blind, but I saw it. I saw what he was thinking. I saw how pathetic he felt to be kneeling when Misaki stood so tall. Even though he usually pulled the helpless Misaki around, this time, someone else offered him a hand to pull him up. But Saruhiko ignores it and gets up himself.

* * *

Kamamoto starts the ferris wheel. When Totsuka-san and Anna-chan reach the bottom, Totsuka-san picks her up and hands her to Kamamoto. He and Misaki crowd around her. I? Of course I stood with Saruhiko.

Just as I steal a glance, to see if he's okay, he growls, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?!" I ask furiously. "Like I'm pretty sure my world is going to fall apart soon?! Like I think my best friend is the one that might tear it at the seams?! What do you want me to do?" desperation tinges my voice, "Just stand here and watch as you leave?"

"Who said anything about leaving…"

"I've known you for a long time… I know you don't like vegetables because they taste bad. I know you don't like people because they're annoying. I know you don't like life because it's boring. But why don't you like HOMRA?" The fire in my voice returns, "They picked your sorry butt off the street! What family did you have before that?!"

"They're not my family." His voice is laced with venom. "Who're you to be talking about family?"

I was stunned. Never, in all the years I had known him, had he brought up my family. "Sorry…" I say quietly before waving my hand, trying to shoo whatever hormones that had just possessed me away. "Forget it, man. I know you wouldn't leave. You're crazy gay for Misaki." I shoot him a quick grin as I saunter towards where Misaki, Kamamoto, and Anna-chan are.

As I pass by where Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san are talking, something catches my ear, "King. That child intends to become a king."


End file.
